1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of water filtration systems. Moreover, it pertains specifically to a filtration system which separates unwanted debris from high volumes of water.
2. Background
Conventional water filtration systems include a screen that separates unwanted debris from water flowing therethrough. A problem that occurs in these systems is that the debris gets trapped in the screen, blocking or impeding the flow of water therethrough. In such case, the system must be shut down to be cleaned of the trapped debris.
One solution to this problem has been to provide high pressure spray nozzles on an upstream side, i.e., above, of the screen. However, in systems including these upstream spray nozzles, debris gets lodged in the holes in the screen, blocking the flow of water.
An alternative solution to removing debris from the screen, has been to provide a bar below the screen that aerates the screen from a downstream side. Although such an arrangement improves the prevention of debris being lodged in the screen, it requires that a large amount of water be sprayed upstream to adequately remove any trapped debris.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved system that can filter larger volumes of water through a screen and adequately remove accumulated debris from the screen without requiring that the system be shut down and without using large amounts of water.